With Arms Wide Open
by Katluva0323
Summary: What happens when Edward does something to terribly break Bella's heart? What will Bella do? I hope you R&R! Chapter 3 will be updated later todaytomorrow. THIS STORY IS SOMEWHAT DEPRESSING! RATED T FOR A REASON!


**_PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**This was an English assignment that we had to do recently. We had to write a story with certain kinds of characters, like round, flat, static, etc. So I wrote this, but it was written with different names. I just had to fit it into a Twilight story so I put in names from Twilight. This is depressing so if you don't want to read a depressing story, then don't read it. Well, hope you enjoy it and you don't have to review if you don't want to. I put this up just to see what people might think about it. **

**-Rachael**

**P.S. The origional names were:**

**Emma as the protagonist, Tyler as the guy, and Veronica as the other girl. Just if you wanted to know. **

**With Arms Wide Open**

**By: Katluva0323**

Bella decided to go on a walk in the woods today, just to clear her head. While she is walking she starts to think about the love of her life, Edward. She remembers going on walks just like this with him.

**Flashback**

Bella and Edward were walking through a forest and Bella stopped, looking into Edward's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Edward whispered while sweeping her into a deep and passionate kiss.

After they broke away they started their walk again, hand in hand. They walked until they reached a cliff that had a spectacular view. It was almost night time, so they decided to sit on the cliff and watch the sunset.

As they watched, they held each other lovingly, sitting at the edge of the steep and beautiful cliff. When the sun finally set, they looked up at each other and shared one last kiss before heading back through the forest.

**End Flashback**

She was thinking of that wonderful day when they went through this exact same forest to the exact cliff that she was heading to. When she reached the cliff she looked the expanse of the beautiful sight. The sun was setting and it reminded her of that day, but it also reminded her of a memory that she would rather forget.

**Flashback**

"I love you." Edward said looking lovingly into Jessica's eyes.

"I love you, too." Jessica said while peeking over at Bella watching this charade. Jessica smirked at Bella and that made Bella realize what Jessica was doing to her. Jessica had been after Edward during their whole relationship. Her heart was breaking because of Jessica, but mostly because of Edward.

Edward had told her that he would always love her and only her. He lied to Bella and this made her mad. Only, instead of reacting the way Jessica wanted her to, she ran away, crying. Bella could tell that Jessica wanted Bella to react violently, but she was not a violent person. She accepted what happened to her. She never put up a fight to save what was rightfully hers.

Bella ran home to where she could cry until she could cry no more, and feel no more pain. Only, the pain never stopped, it never let Bella go, it held to her like a magnet to steel. Bella lay on her bed for two days straight, not getting up to eat, talk with people, or any other activity. She was too depressed to come out and please everyone. She did not care what people thought of her now. She just wanted the pain to go, never to come again. That was where she laid for two more days, until she could not stand it anymore.

**End Flashback**

As she was thinking of this memory she remembered what she had come here to do. Bella kneeled on one knee and prayed to God to forgive her, to forgive Edward, Jessica and everyone else that she knew, for their sins. She prayed to God to help her through this and accept her when she comes. When she finished this prayer she stood up and looked the expanse of the cliff one more time. She wished that things had turned out differently. She wished that she had never met Edward, Jessica and everyone else at that horrid school.

Bella stood there, looking out at the wonderful mountains, and closed her eyes, absorbing the dimming sunlight. She spread her arms wide open and took one step towards the edge of the cliff and fell off into oblivion. As she was falling, she had an exuberant smile across her face. She felt an incredible amount of peace falling down, down to the wonderful silence that was soon to come.

**The End???**


End file.
